


and what now?

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not quite sure where I was going with this one but well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and what now?

After the Torchwood 1 incident, after he lost not only his job but also his girlfriend, Ianto Jones was destroyed.  
He couldn't figure out what he should do, what he could do. Sure, he had to find a job again. Find a way to cope with everything but the question was: how? How could he do that after all that had happened? He had seen so many people die, he had lost the most important person in his whole life and he couldn't do anything to save her. There was no way to bring her back.  
So how the hell was he supposed to just go on?  
He wasn't able to just jump back into a normal life right now, he was still mourning Lisa and coping with the feeling of being alone, of losing someone he once - and still - loved so much. She had been part of his life for a long time and now she was just gone. There would be no one to wake up to every morning, no one to make him breakfast, no one to kiss him goodnight.   
Once again he was truly on his own.  
And he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else after working for Torchwood 1, he knew far too much to every do anything else again. All these amazing things about aliens and technology, all the races and all this information. How was to supposed to every work a 'normal' job again?


End file.
